


My Love Lies Sleeping

by SamuelJames



Category: Desperate Romantics
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A declaration of feelings from Gabriel is misconstrued by Fred</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love Lies Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Title: My Love Lies Sleeping  
> Pairing: Dante Gabriel Rossetti/Fred Walters  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: A declaration of feelings from Gabriel is misconstrued by Fred  
> Spoilers: For series finale of Desperate Romantics  
> Disclaimer: Desperate Romantics is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Gabriel was energetic as usual, out of bed quickly and dressing as he talked to Fred who was not yet fully awake. "I did not sleep much last night and when the dawn began to break, as soon as there was enough light I wrote something for you."

Fred was a little surprised. Gabriel though completely given to grand gestures had never been inspired by him before. He looked quite eager and pleased as he handed over the page. Fred took it and began to read trying to ignore Gabriel's gaze.

Awakened from my slumber I watch him sleep  
My beautiful love dreaming in my bed  
He has taken my heart to keep  
There are others he could choose in my stead  
Our love stays between I and him  
This secret must not be revealed  
We must protect this precious thing  
And keep our love concealed  
The moonlight shines upon his face  
So that I can better see  
This beautiful man so full of grace  
And quiet dignity  
If destiny allows we shall stay together  
His heart and mine shall be entwined forever.

Once he finished it he put the page down but did not meet Gabriel's eye.

"Don't you like it?"

"It's quite nice."

Gabriel was a little upset. He'd put a lot of thought into the writing. "I wanted you to know how I feel. Last week you accused me of being driven by lust alone. Fred, you are more than that to me, my good friend and my lover."

"I recall another sonnet you wrote for Lizzie about the sunlight on her hair and the contrast with her hair under the moonlight. Such reused sentiments don't seem particularly honest."

"You loved her too," Gabriel said angrily. It wasn’t fair of Fred to accuse him in this way.

"I did and I know you did but are we not more than that? Lizzie is not all that we have in common," said Fred.

"Is it not possible for both of you to look beautiful sleeping? Is it not possible to wake beside someone and like to watch them sleep, wondering what fills their dreams?"

Fred's experience in these matters was limited so he found himself agreeing with Gabriel. "I suppose it is possible, certainly I loved Lizzie and love you, yet they are separate in my mind. Is it really true that I have your heart?"

Gabriel smiled, "yes, whatever else I may be I am always honest."

Fred was surprised at this for he thought himself to be a passing fancy to Gabriel. "Will you always see women?" he asked wishing his cheeks wouldn't flush red.

Gabriel laughed. "There have not been any since our first night together. I should not have betrayed Lizzie and I have learned that loyalty and fidelity are not the oppressors I once feared them to be."

Fred’s face seemed to convey both shock and joy at the same time. Gabriel’s past should not be the foundation for their future. Maybe they could be happy, couldn’t tell anyone of course, maybe just Maniac and Johnny. Smiling he pulled Gabriel towards him and kissed him. "Thank you for my sonnet."


End file.
